1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to questionnaires, question sets, surveys, tests, assessments, or other methods of presenting questions sequentially.
2. Background of Invention
In the known art, computerization of questionnaires (e.g. question sets, surveys, tests, assessments, or other methods of presenting questions sequentially) has allowed for the integration of branching logic into the sequencing of data items. For example, based on one or more data elements already collected, one or more data items might be skipped or pre-filled. However, the logic systems seen in the prior art produce one set of branching logic that must be used by all users of the same system. Systems that allow customization of the logic, simply override the standard logic and force all users (of the same computer) through the same “customized” logic. All systems seen in the known art represent one set of rules for all users within the application. Users may experience different questions based on logic rules, but the logic rules are typically “one size fits all.”
In order to afford each user personalized logic, a separate computer and software system would need to be deployed for each user. This has presented serious limitations within fields like medicine where, for example, each doctor may have the need to add or revise questions for their specific patient populations in order to feel comfortable adopting a screening or clinical outcome questionnaire. The prior art affords two unreasonable solutions: 1) use a “one-size-fits-all” system, or 2) have a different computer in an emergency room for each ER physician. Obviously neither is a good solution and highlights the limitations of the prior art. Furthermore, a doctor may well wish to customize a questionnaire for each patient rather than requiring a fixed questionnaire for the entire practice. Similarly, in other fields like mortgage lending and human resource departments, there is a need for individual institutions or departments to have the ability to customize questionnaires and forms for their unique purposes, yet allow the public to access what appears to be a single questionnaire from a common point of entry. The prior art does not allow for this level of seamless customization and integration.
Illustrating the prior art, FIG. 1 provides a diagram of a conventional data collection system 106 for controlling the theoretical collection of data in a questionnaire 102 or another standard sequence of questions. In this system, there are a plurality of data elements or questions (104-1 through 104-N) called the standard sequence that may be presented through a data collection interface 101 (e.g. a web form, medical record screen, or an interactive voice recognition system). Each system 106 will conventionally incorporate one standard sequence controller 103 or its functional equivalent to control the sequencing and other branching logic (105-1 thorugh 105-N). After a data element 104-1 has been collected, a set of one or more standardized logic analyses 105-1A are performed. Based on this analysis an action 105-1B is made which impacts on the standard sequence 102, by, for example, skipping over question 104-2 to 104-N. Some known systems allow the logic of the standard sequence controller to be modified or customized. However, this does not afford personalization of the logic for each user, for which the present invention provides a powerful and easy-to-use solution.
The invention of Bair, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,665 (2000) is an advanced example of the prior art. Standard questionnaires are available for use over a network with built-in standard logic. Client-side applications are able to create new questionnaires and add questions with rudimentary logic based solely on the answer to one question. But, as with all other known art, a new questionnaire or system would need to be created for each user that needs even minor changes in the branching logic. This leads to a substantial increase in cost, time for deployment, and data and application storage requirements, even for simple changes to the advanced logic. For many applications of the system illustrated in FIG. 1, custom modifications are therefore practically impossible. This is especially true for all fields where time and cost are critical.
In some cases, the professionals within the field where the known art is used may not need to customize the logic within a questionnaire, but between questionnaires, providing a customized battery for each research group or other set of users. For example, if the score of a screening questionnaire is positive, some users may want to branch to a more detailed diagnostic questionnaire while others are satisfied with the simple screening results. Again, this is not possible in the prior art and is easily accommodated within the present invention.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to augment the functionality and usefulness of the branching and other logical analyses that computers have introduced into questionnaire administration through means that:                a) permit multiple users interfacing with the same system (either a stand-alone computer or through a server over a network like the Internet) to access questionnaires that may be customized for their specific needs and administer them through a user interface (e.g. a JAVA applet). For example, an oncology physician's assistant may select a specific oncology relapse prevention questionnaire for administration to a patient wherein the questionnaire has had no user-defined modifications. However a second physician's assistant may choose the same questionnaire from the same web site, but this user has defined additional logic that branches at the end of the questionnaire to a pain severity questionnaire if answers to the relapse questionnaire have clinically significant pain scores. In both cases, the same questionnaire has been selected, but in the second case it has been modified to meet the additional needs of the second physician. For the patients, they both have selected the same questionnaire with no awareness that other patients may be receiving different questions from different “behind the scene” rules.        b) allows advanced logic that can be applied to questionnaires and batteries of questionnaires beyond the traditional sequencing changes seen in the prior art. Beyond skipping data elements or changing the sequence order, the current invention allows for a plurality of other advanced logic. For example, a web site may wish to provide customized site content based on user needs and preferences. An on-line questionnaire may assist users in selecting the preferences and settings that tailor the site to their needs. Rather than having various questionnaires for different combinations of age, language, and reading levels, the customized advanced logic controller of the present invention could change the wording of one standard set of questions without altering the meaning of the question but alter the reading level or change the language of presentation to match a user's education. Or more fundamentally, the customized logic could delete, add to, or modify the advanced logic analysis 105-1A or advanced logic decisions 105-1B of the standard sequence controller 103 shown in FIG. 1.        c) provides “policing” of logic within a user hierarchy, where a superior (e.g. the chair of a medical department in a hospital as compared to attending physicians within the department) can set customized logic that limits the customizable options of subordinates (e.g. the attending physicians or medical students). If a superior changes his/her logic, the system must police itself and ensure that obsolete or overridden logic is removed from the system for each of the subordinates.        
These primary objectives of the present invention produces many advantages, including wider applicability of a data collection system, greater functionality and utility for users, lower costs and time for customization, and more useful branching logic options. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.